Bus 313
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: “Aku tak bercanda! Dengan kata lain aku dan Sasuke menaiki bus yang pada kenyaatannya sudah tidak ada lagi, ‘kan? Bus 313 yang kecelakaan itu!” Beta-Ed by FBSN, LAST CHAPTER, AU, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kishomoto, yo, yo… *dihajar massal***

**Rated: T**

0-o-0

.

**Beta-Ed by FBSN**

0-o-0

.

**~Bus 313~**

**Chapter 1**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

* * *

_**Shikamaru's House,**__** 08.35 p.m.**_

**KLEKK**...

Pintu kayu berwarna cokelat pada rumah itu dibuka oleh seseorang yang memegang kenop besi pada pintu.

"Yosh, aku pulang dulu ya, Shikamaru!" seru seorang pemuda pirang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu cokelat itu.

"Hm, terima kasih sudah datang ke sini, Naruto, Sasuke," balas malas sang pemilik rumah, seorang pemuda dengan rambut terikat seperti nanas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Yak, sama-sama juga. Ayo, Sasuke-teme kita pulang!"

"Hn," gumam pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang berada di sebelah Naruto. Setelah memakai sepatunya pemuda berambut pirang ini pun berjalan menjauhi rumah besar bergaya Jepang kuno itu didampingi pemuda stoic di sampingnya.

"Ukh, dingin, ya, Teme. Kita terlalu malam pulang ke rumah. Main sampai lupa waktu!" seru Naruto sambil merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Tapi pemuda di sampingnya tak menyahut dan terus berjalan. Naruto sedikit sebal karena Temenya itu tak menghiraukan dirinya yang berbicara. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat Naruto pun menyusul Sasuke lalu meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha itu di belakangnya.

'Rasakan kau, Teme!' batinnya mengejek. Naruto lalu mulai memperhatikan suasana yang ada, perasaan tak enak mulai menjalar dalam hatinya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memperlambat langkahnya hingga Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tak jadi meninggalkanku, Naruto-dobe?" seru Sasuke agak keras, mempermalukan pemuda bermata biru langit itu. Naruto hanya membuang mukanya dan tak menatap Temenya. Kedua pemuda itu terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang berada di kompleks perumahan Konoha. Suasana sepi menyelimuti keduanya, hewan-hewan malam pun menyambut keduanya dengan bunyi-bunyian khas mereka.

Angin malam semakin berhembus kencang, menusuk tulang dan membuat udara di sekitarnya bertambah dingin. Entah mengapa tak ada seseorang pun yang lewat ataupun berlalu-lalang di jalanan ini. Jalanan ini bisa dibilang sedang rusak dan mungkin dalam perbaikan. Tak jauh mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di sebuah halte bis yang berada di pinggiran jalan tersebut. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang di dekat papan tanda 'bus stop', Sasuke menyusul di sampingnya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi masih terpajang sangat lekat di wajah sang Uchiha.

Naruto menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ditambah dengan sebuah tiupan karbondioksida dari mulutnya. Itu menambah hangat kedua tangan pemuda pirang tersebut. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi panjang itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong sweater tebalnya. Mata onyx itu sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Ia terus memandangi aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang miliknya. Menghangatkan diri. Dia ingin bergerak sebenarnya. Tapi apa daya, sang Uchiha terlalu malu sekaligus gengsi untuk mendekati si Dobe. Merasa diperhatikan mata biru itu pun langsung menatap ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang masih melihatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda yang sering ia sebut Teme itu. Aktifitas menghangatkan dirinya kini berhenti. Mereka terduduk dalam diam. Kedua mata itu saling berpandangan tak lepas dari suatu apapun. Terus saling memandang.

1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik berlalu, hingga akhirnya pada detik ke 5…

"Akh!" keluh pemuda satunya, wajah putih pucatnya tak kuat untuk melihat secara terus menerus mata biru itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Naruto merasa biasa-biasa saja dengan hal itu. Dasar Uchiha!

"Jam berapa jadwal bis selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat jadwal pemberangkatan bis yang tertempel di sebuah papan.

"Jam sembilan malam," kali ini sang Uchiha menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Sebentar lagi, kurang lima belas menit dari sekarang," lanjut Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Hm. Lama, lima belas menit itu lama…" sahut Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

"Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja!"

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, bokongnya terlalu panas untuk duduk lama di kursi panjang yang dia tempati. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Kegiatan yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Temenya.

"Ukh!" keluhnya, Naruto berjalan bolak-balik dari kanan ke kiri di depan Sasuke terus menerus tanpa henti. Itu membuat mata onyx Uchiha pusing melihat gerakan Naruto.

"Bisakah kau berhenti, Dobe?" pinta si Uchiha datar. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menatap Sasuke lalu menggeleng kemudian melanjutkan langkah bolak-baliknya lagi, masih sama dari kiri ke kanan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Dobe!" Sasuke memberi aba-aba agar Naruto berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang menurut Sasuke sangat konyol itu. "Hei!" panggilnya lagi, tapi nihil perintah tak dilaksanakannya. Uap panas mulai keluar dari ubun-ubun kepala Sasuke. Dia masih mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi Dobenya. "Hah..." Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu memejamkan kedua mata onyx miliknya dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Akhirnya dia menarik lengan Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu jatuh dalam pangkuannya.

"Eh? Teme!" pekik Naruto.

"Bisakah kau duduk, Dobe? Du-duk," kata Sasuke sembari memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. Sang Uchiha kini telah memangku pemuda yang sempat membuatnya naik darah. Tapi tentu saja hal itu sudah terlupakan olehnya.

"Aku bisa duduk sendiri!" seru Naruto berdiri lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Kali ini jarak keduanya tidak lagi jauh melainkan sangatlah dekat.

Diam sejenak.

"Sasuke…" Naruto membuka suaranya, "kata Shikamaru... daerah ini angker." Naruto mendekatkan dirinya lagi ke arah Sasuke. Dan hal itu dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Dan kau percaya itu?" tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tadi aku melihat sesuatu..." Naruto berhenti berbicara sejenak, "...seorang perempuan, Teme. Aku takut." Pemuda pirang itu lalu meremas lengan Sasuke. Ketakutan mulai menghantuinya. "Dan perempuan itu tersenyum ke arahku." Jemari Naruto semakin menggenggam erat lengan yang terbalut sweater tebal itu.

"Tenanglah, Dobe. Tenang!" seru Sasuke, bukan lagi dengan nada yang datar melainkan dengan nada kekhawatiran yang jelas-jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

***

Sebuah cahaya putih perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Cahaya itu sangat menusuk mata onyx milik Sasuke begitu juga dengan pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Mereka berdua memicingkan kedua matanya untuk menghalau tajamnya cahaya yang datang. Sinar lampu itu ternyata berasal dari bis yang semakin mendekat ke arah tempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bisnya datang, Teme. Bisnya datang!" seru Naruto riang, dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Sasuke dan itu membuat sang Uchiha sedikit kecewa. Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan menunggu bis itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut pirang ini tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke. Membuat hati pemuda yang dilempari senyuman itu hangat. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum karenanya.

"Ini dia..."

Kini bis dengan lampu yang bersinar terang itu pun berhenti. Lampu bagian kiri dari bis itu sedikit retak begitu pula pada bagian kaca depannya. Warna putih dari bis tersebut sedikit luntur dan mengelupas. Banyak goresan-goresan yang terlihat dari bagian bis itu. Penyok di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Ban yang terkena lumpur menutupi warna hitam pada benda berbentuk bulat itu.

Dengan segera Naruto dan Sasuke pun mendekati pintu bis yang sudah terbuka lalu menaikinya perlahan. Naruto memegang besi panjang yang berada di dekat pintu bis, terasa sangat dingin. Dan itu mempermudahnya untuk berpegangan dan masuk dalam bis dengan kapasitas lebih dari sepuluh orang itu. Sang sopir yang berada di depan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Wajahnya yang tertutup masker itu sangat misterius, kulit putih pucatnya yang dingin menambah sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Senyuman Naruto luntur setelah melihat hal itu. Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi yang berisikan seorang nenek tua yang mendudukinya.

"Nek, bolehkah saya duduk di samping nenek?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan. Nenek berambut putih itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja dan menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Pemuda pirang ini belum memperhatikan secara seksama isi dari bis yang dinaikinya… Bis 313.

* * *

Maaph jika masih ada kesalahan dalam fict Tsuki ini. Dan terima kasih kepada Megu-nee yang udah nge-beta fict Tsuki juga para agen FBSN lainnya. *merunduk dalam-dalam*

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**0-o-0**

Beta-Ed by FBSN

**0-o-0**

Bus 313

_Last Chapter_

by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

Suasana malam semakin kental ketika sang rembulan makin membulat dan menampakkan sinar terangnya. Tak banyak penumpang yang menaiki _bus_ ini. Hanya kurang dari tiga hingga lima orang saja yang menduduki setiap kursi-kursi kosong dalam _bus_ yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sang sopir masih sibuk dan terfokus pada kegiatannya menyetir. Pandangan matanya terus tertuju pada jalanan hitam yang berada di depannya.

Sesekali ekor mata sopir itu melirik ke arah para penumpangnya melalui kaca spion berbentuk cembungdalam bus itu. Dengan kecepatan rata-rata bus itu pun melaju kencang menembus gelapnya malam.

Sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang berseberangan dengan pemuda pirang yang dipanggilnya dengan 'Dobe'. Tatapan mata onyx-nya terlihat sangat tenang dan datar.

Dia hanya terdiam dan menunggu bus yang ditumpanginya ini berhenti di Halte Bus selanjutnya.

Mata biru itu melirik ke arah nenek tua yang duduk di sampingnya. Helaan nafas teratur sedikit terdengar di telinga Naruto. Dari beberapa detik yang lalu pemuda berambut blonde ini terus memperhatikan nenek tua yang terdiam tanpa kata-kata apapun.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya nenek itu dengan suara seraknya.

Ia bertanya tanpa melihat dan menatap orang yang diajaknya bicara. Naruto sedikit terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Iya, baru pulang main dari rumah teman, nek. Karena terlalu asyik jadi lupa waktu." seru Naruto yang diakhiri dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Sang nenek tidak merespon, dia terus tertunduk menatap lantai besi bis itu. "Eng... Kenapa nenek juga pulang malam? Apa tak ada cucu atau orang lain yang mengantar nenek pulang?" Naruto masih menatap nenek itu dengan mata biru langitnya.

Ia menunggu jawaban dari sang nenek tersebut dengan hati yang sedikit berdebar-debar.

Seorang nenek pulang di malam hari tanpa ada yang menemaninya, terus terdiam, dan tak berekspresi. Ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh yang dirasakan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa?

"Tak ada yang menemani nenek pulang. Nenek yang meninggalkan mereka semua," seru sang nenek yang membuat Naruto bingung dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, jadi nenek tinggal di mana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia menelan ludah. Entah mengapa sedikit keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Perasaan aneh mulai menjalar dalam hatinya.

"Nenek tinggal di sini,"

"Hah?!"

"...di bis ini. Bis 313."

"Oh, be-begitu, ya?" Kalimat itu terucap dengan nada yang aneh dari bibir Naruto.

Sang nenek pun menatap mata biru Naruto dengan tatapan kosongnya. Dan itu membuat sang Uzumaki ini menelan ludah untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Teme.." panggilan itu membuat pemuda yang berada di seberang kursinya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mata onyx Sasuke langsung tertuju pada pemuda pirang yang telah memanggilnya. "Bisakah kau bergeser ke arah dekat jendela, Teme? Aku ingin duduk di sampingmu saja," serunya sambil menunggu sang Uchiha menggeser bokongnya.

"Hn," mendengar jawaban itu Naruto pun menggerakkan tubuhnya lalu berpindah kursi ke samping Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah pindah, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke menatap Dobe-nya yang sekarang diam membatu.

"Aku takut, aku takut, Teme. Ada yang tak beres dengan _bus_ ini dan juga nenek itu," kata terakhir diucapkan pelan oleh Naruto. Ya, Sasuke tahu alasan Naruto memperkecil suaranya pada kata-kata di akhir kalimatnya. Karena nenek itu.

"Dari tadi kita tak sampai-sampai. Kau tak menyadarinya apa?" Wajah karamel Naruto kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal di atas pahanya. Menahan perasaan yang seakan membludak dalam dirinya.

"Hn? Mungkin," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Mungkin apanya? Kau terlalu tenang, Baka-Teme! Ini benar-benar- akh!" Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti berkomentar tentang keadaannya sekarang. Terlalu jengkel terhadap Teme yang berada di sampingnya itu.

Pemuda pirang ini melipat tangannya di depan dada. Lagi-lagi ekor mata biru itu melirik ke arah nenek-nenek yang ada di sampingnya tadi.

Pandangan mata nenek itu terus menatap ke arah lantai besi yang kotor di bawahnya. Seakan tak peduli dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Alasan itulah yang membuat Naruto berpindah tempat duduk.

Kepala pirangnya kini menatap ke arah kursi belakang _bus_, ada tiga orang yang menempati kursi-kursi biru di _bus_ ini. Dua orang pria dan satu lagi seorang... wanita atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang umurnya sebaya dengan Naruto.

Terbelalak dan kaget, mata biru langitnya menatap tak percaya pada seorang gadis yang berada di pojok kursi _bus_. Tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Dengan cepat pemuda pirang ini memalingkan wajahnya dan menurunkan posisi duduknya di kursi yang ia tempati.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" seru Sasuke bingung dengan Dobe yang baru saja bergerak dengan gerakan yang ingin menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Teme, aku ingin cepat turun dari bis ini. Secepatnya!" seru Naruto yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepala pirangnya hingga mencapai lutut. "Gadis itu ada di sini, di dalam bis ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Teme aku takut, aku takut," nada bicara Naruto bergetar. Kali ini dia benar-benar takut. Ketakutannya mengalahkan logika yang ada dalam kepalanya. "Dia tadi tak ada, 'kan? Tak ada yang menaiki bis ini, kecuali kita di halte itu, 'kan? Hanya kita, Teme! Kita!" Naruto menegaskan.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, kepala ayam Sasuke pun melihat ke arah gadis yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. 'Benar perkataannya. Benar-benar ada seorang gadis.' batin Sasuke. Sasuke menelan air ludahnya dan mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu melihat ke arah Sasuke. Mata yang tak berpupil itu begitu tajam dan menusuk. Pandangan tanpa emosi dan juga ekspresi. Rambut hitam kelam yang tergerai panjang itu terlihat acak-acakan dan menambah kesan yang negatif bagi Sasuke.

"Kau benar, Dobe." seru Sasuke yang sekarang mulai mempercayai kebenaran yang ada. "Tapi Dobe, bisa saja gadis itu lebih dulu naik dari pada kita, 'kan?" sangkal Sasuke yang masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tidak! Aku yakin, Teme!" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan serius. Membuat Teme-nya sedikit yakin. "Gadis itu, gadis yang berada di kursi pojok pada _bus_ ini. Gadis itu yang tersenyum padaku sebelum kita menaiki _bus_ ini, Sasuke!"

"Ka-kau bohong,"

"..."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Pada saat itu juga laju _bus_ pun terhenti. Kedua pemuda itu masih terdiam dalam kesunyian. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Naruto yang sedari tadi kekurangan angin.

"Maaf, apa kalian turun di sini?" tanya sang sopir yang menoleh ke arah Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu pun menelan ludahnya secara bersamaan.

"Ya, sudah sampai. Kami turun di sini." ujar Naruto yang berdiri dari tempatnya disusul Sasuke di belakangnya. Suara langkah pada besi itu menghiasi kesunyian yang ada di dalam _bus_ itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau naik _bus_ ini." Pintu _bus_ itu pun tertutup bersamaan dengan sebuah seringaian dari para penumpang _bus_ 313. Setelah itu _bus_ berplat nomor M 4 TI pun melaju meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Itu tadi gila!" seru Naruto yang membuka pembicaraannya lagi. Dia membuang nafasnya ke udara lalu membungkukan badannya setelah melepas rasa lelahnya. "Aku tidak mau naik _bus_ lagi jika malam hari," lanjutnya sambil menghapus keringat yang berada di dahinya.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Kali ini kau pintar, Dobe."

"Akh! Berarti selama ini kau berpikir bahwa aku bodoh?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mata biru itu menatap mata onyx Sasuke tajam.

"Hn, kau benar."

"Hakh! Lucu, sangat lucu!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Semakin jauh dan jauh mata onyx itu memandangnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Dobe!" Suara itu membuat si pemilik nama menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda _stoic _itu.

"Kenapa?!" teriaknya keras.

"Aku tak bisa berjalan, Baka!!"

"Kau ketakutan, ya? Hahaha..."

"Diam! Aku tidak takut."

**

_**Konoha High School 06.27 a.m.**_

Kedua pemuda yang berwajah pucat itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kejadian tadi malam masih membawa mereka dalam perasaan tidak tenang.

Mata yang berbeda warna itu terus menatap ke depan dan tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan para gadis dari sisi koridor yang lumayan panjang itu.

Dua pasang kaki itu terus melangkah hingga memasuki ruangan kelas yang lumayan besar. Raut wajah mereka terlihat bingung dengan keadaan yang menyambutnya pada saat itu.

Ramai.

Semua anak-anak yang berada di kelas itu mengerubungi meja tempat Shikamaru duduk. Riuh, sangat riuh. Tak seperti biasanya suasana ini terjadi.

Kenapa? Ada apa?

Pertanyaan itulah yang sekarang muncul di hati kedua pemuda ini.

"Yo, Sasuke, Naruto!" sapa Shikamaru yang melihat wajah bingung dari keduanya. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak menyembunyikan ekspresi apapun. Mereka mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan juga yang lainnya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa ini, hah?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu pun terlontar dari kerongkongan sang Uzumaki. Semua orang termasuk Shikamaru menatap ke arah Naruto. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menunggu salah satu orang yang mengetahuinya menjawab.

"Tidak, ini loh koran terbaru," respon Shikamaru seraya menyerahkan sebuah surat kabar ke arah Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu pun membaca kata demi kata pada berita utama pada surat kabar tersebut.

"Kecelakaan?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat Shikamaru kemudian mata birunya kembali membaca baris kata yang selanjutnya.

"Kecelakaan di dekat rumahku, Naruto. Tepatnya di dekat tempat pemberhentian _bus_ yang kuceritakan itu,"

SET!

Mata biru itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berambut nanas di depannya. "Kapan?"

"Sebelum kau dan Sasuke pulang dari rumahku,"

"Kenapa kita tak mendengarnya?" pertanyaan ketiga terlontar dari bibir mungil Naruto. Shikamaru menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Ck, mendokusei. Kau ini, ya jelas tidak. Jaraknya lumayan jauh, 'kan? Baka!"

"Hah?! Diam! Aku penasaran! Merasa aneh dengan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Korban yang meninggal berjumlah lima orang dan itu termasuk sang sopir yang mengemudikannya. _Bus_ itu tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan dan juga separuh dari halte,"

"Li-lima? Halte yang mana?"

"Hn, kulanjutkan dulu, Dobe. Halte Bus yang berada di Konoha Street, itu yang tadi malam," Mata onyx Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruto. Keanehan tersirat dari sinar mata biru yang dilihatnya.

Kemudian mata beriris hitam itu pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada surat kabar yang digenggamnya. "Salah satu korban seorang nenek yang sudah lanjut usia dan gadis yang berumur enam belas tahun-"

"Itu seperti umur kita, Teme." potong Naruto cepat. "Seorang nenek juga? Perasaanku tak enak,"

"Hn,"

"Tapi, kenapa bekas kecelakaan itu tak ada? Itu tak masuk akal?!" pekik Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu Shikamaru.

"Hn, benar kau, Dobe. Jika kecelakaan itu terjadi satu setengah jam sebelum kita pulang pasti masih ada bekas kecelakaan atau yang lainnya pada jalanan di halte itu. Tapi..." Jeda di antara kalimat Sasuke. "... Itu tak ada. Yang kulihat, jalanan itu hanya dalam perbaikan,"

"Bo-bohong... I-ini pasti bohong, 'kan? Katakan jika ini bohong, Sasuke!" ujar Naruto setelah selesai membaca surat kabar dengan gambar sebuah bus yang bobrok dan hancur di semua sisinya. "I-ini 'kan _bus_ 313 yang-"

"Yang kita naiki saat pulang dari rumah Shikamaru," potong Sasuke. Nada bicara pemuda berambut raven ini tak berubah. Riuh suara gempar di kelas.

"Haha... Kau pasti bercanda, Sasuke. Mana ada _bus_ yang sudah kecelakaan kau naiki bersama Naruto," Shikamaru terkekeh.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda Nara ini. Dia hanya berpikir tentang logika, logika yang sebenarnya dalam kehidupan. Bukan khayalan atau cerita takhayul yang baru saja didengarnya itu.

"Aku tak bercanda! Dengan kata lain aku dan Sasuke menaiki _bus_ yang pada kenyaatannya sudah tidak ada lagi, 'kan? _Bus_ 313 yang kecelakaan itu!" Amarah Naruto sedikit meledak keluar dan pemuda pirang itu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Hening.

Suasana itu hening dibuatnya. Semua memandang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Tak ada yang angkat bicara setelah pemuda pirang itu berkomentar.

"Kalau begitu kau, Sasuke dan juga aku, kita pergi ke tempat di mana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bagaimana?" seru pemuda berambut nanas ini dengan sedikit pertimbangan.

Hitungan detik dimulai pada saat itu juga. Satu, dua, tiga detik telah berlalu.

"Oke, aku ikut. Teme?" Mata biru itu memandang pemuda dengan mata onyx-nya. Sedikit berselang waktu pemuda raven itu pun tersenyum, "... tentu."

**

_**Konoha Street, Bus Stop 08.30 p.m.**_

**Naruto's POV**

Saat ini aku membatu, membatu dengan sempurna di depan tempat itu. Sebuah garis berwarna kuning memanjang membatasi tempat di mana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Semua berita itu benar. Kecelakaan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Semua sisa-sisa serpihan dan juga jejak ban hitam tampak jelas di permukaan aspal hitam yang kujejaki saat ini. Termasuk bangku panjang yang sekarang telah menghilang dari tempatnya. Sial! Sial! Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Ini hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupku. Berhadapan dengan kematian yang sudah mendahului aku dan juga Teme. Sejenak aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian mata biruku menatap sosok pemuda _stoic_ yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Mata onyx-nya memandang semuanya tak percaya. Sebuah senyum simpul tampak di wajah tampannya saat itu. Kenapa? Kenapa ia malah tersenyum begitu? Senyuman itu terlihat getir.

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati sosoknya. Shikamaru berdiri di luar garis kuning itu. Pemuda nanas itu tak berniat untuk menerobos garis kuning yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Ia berada di dekat tiang yang bertuliskan 'Bus Stop' di samping kursi panjang yang sudah hancur. Kursi itu, kursi yang tadi malam kududuki bersama Teme saat kami menunggu bus selanjutnya.

"Sasuke?" Aku memanggilnya dan juga bertanya.

Rasa khawatir merasuk dalam diriku. Kusentuh pelan pundaknya dan membuat dia langsung menatap ke arahku. Ia menampakkan senyumannya lagi. Kali ini senyum yang menghangatkan hatiku.

"Ini nyata ya, Dobe?" tanyanya masih menatapku. Aku tahu rasanya, batinku merasa goyah karena hal ini. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, "Aku kira begitu. Kejadian ini takkan kulupakan sampai kapanpun," jawabku seadanya.

"Hn,"

"Shikamaru! Ayo pulang!" teriakku pada pemuda Nara yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Perlahan-lahan ia menapaki sisa-sisa serpihan itu. Setelah dia mendekat ke arah kami, kami pun melangkah menjauhi tempat yang menurutku... mengerikan dan berhantu itu.

TIINN!! TIINN!!

Suara itu, suara klakson yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Aku memberhentikan langkahku lalu perlahan-lahan menolehkan kepala pirangku ke arah datangnya suara.

Sempurna, pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Mata biruku langsung melihat ke arah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan mencolok mataku. Lampu putih dari kendaraan itu menyorot ke arah kami bertiga. Tapi Sasuke dan Shikamaru sama sekali tak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ini.

Sial! Tubuhku kaku. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku melihatnya lagi dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Itu...

"Te-Teme," Suaraku bergetar pada saat itu juga. Panggilan yang menurutku terlalu bervolume rendah itu tak ada hasilnya. Dia tetap berjalan. "Teme!" Panggilan kedua yang terlontar dari bibirku dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan juga Shikamaru. Walaupun tubuhku tak melihat mereka tapi aku tahu bahwa langkah mereka telah berhenti di tempatnya.

"Hn?" Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu menatap ke arahku. Mata onyx-nya pun ikut melihat ke arah apa yang kulihat saat ini.

Terbelalak lebar, aku dapat melihat mata onyx itu membelalak lebar. Shikamaru yang melihatnya malah membuka mulutnya tanda tak percaya.

"Itu," gumam Shikamaru yang sekarang angkat bicara.

Perlahan-lahan _bus_ dengan lampu yang bersinar terang itu melaju mendekat ke arah kami. Masih tetap sama, lampu bagian kiri dari _bus_ itu sedikit retak begitu pula pada bagian kaca depannya.

Warna putih pada _bus_ itu tak berubah sedikitpun. Goresan-goresan yang kulihat itu mungkin merupakan bekas dari kecelakaan yang telah terjadi.

Dengan kecepatan yang mungkin melebihi batas normal,_ bus_ itu pun melewati kami begitu saja. _Bus_ 313 yang pernah kutumpangi di hari sebelum bus itu mengalami kecelakaan. Angin malam pun membawanya menembus kegelapan yang semakin larut.

Mungkin di waktu yang lain, _bus_ itu akan mencari penumpang selanjutnya di bawah sinar rembulan malam.

**...END...

* * *

**

**Fuah, akhirnya seLesai juga untuk fict ini. Huft, makasih buat Rin yang udah nge-Beta fict Tsuki**** dan para Agen yang Lain juga. XD**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict ini.**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
